Char
"Quote by character" The (mad) scientist figure of PT. Appearance Char has black hair tinged with blue (remnants of a chemistry experiment gone extremely wrong). She is of average height, and a bit on the scrawny side. She typically wears jeans and various heavy metal t-shirts, though if she’s feeling particularly sciencey she’ll put on her lab coat. Personality Char’s curiosity and laziness are in constant conflict. She tends to exert just enough effort to make sure that she’s not bored, but no more than that. Generally speaking, unless she’s doing some sort of science experiment, she’d rather be reading. The only other activity that she prioritizes is spending time with her friends. She has a bit of a callous streak when it comes to people who aren’t her friends. Fears What Char fears most in the world is being helpless. Whether it’s not knowing what to do or not having the ability to do so, she dreads what might happen if she wasn’t able to solve some problem, particularly if it meant that somebody else in PT would suffer. History Char’s power manifested itself during her studies at her university. While she was trying desperately to get results in the lab (with very little sleep), she wished that her sample would behave exactly the way she wanted it to… and it did. Though she knew that with her power, she would be able to make great strides in research, the prejudice against power users meant that she would never be able to lead a normal life. She took to the streets, living under the radar and eventually involving herself in underground sport fighting between power users. She found something of a home using her skills to design arenas for the combatants, who would then fight for the entertainment of the audience. Though she made some friends, it was a friendship based mostly around having other people get hurt. She abandoned this lifestyle when IC and Yami approached her with an offer to join Phantom Troupe, and she became one of the first people to join the clan. Power "Metallurgy" allows Char to alter one physical property of a given material, whether it’s hardness, strength, resistance to various types of stress (shear, torsion), or weight. She cannot (with the exception of changing weight) directly pump energy into something. She might be able to change a material’s specific heat or resistance to heat flow, but can’t directly heat it up or, for that matter, change something like its velocity. Despite the name of the ability, this isn’t limited to metals. Only one property can be changed at a time, though for a given object, a property could be changed back and then a new change could be made. Char uses this ability primarily in combination with her engineering skills, tailoring her materials for specific purposes. The amount of stamina using her ability consumes is proportional to how much easier her ability makes something that wouldn't normally happen. For example, making a small rock brittle so that that it can be easily smashed takes less energy than doing the same to a boulder. It also depends on how easy it is to break the boulder, meaning that she could minimize the strain on her by making the boulder weak to only a specific type of stress, rather than brittle overall. Relationships * Roggiano: '''Char has been known to discuss battle theory with Roggiano now and again, and may be slowly coming to enjoy the ways of chibis. * '''Impulse: Char holds Impulse in high regard, and follows the PT lifestyle that Impulse has created even when she might be tempted to act against the PT code. * Leeroy: Char can often be seen talking with Leeroy, generally about something completely crazy Trivia (Funny and Interesting things about your character) Category:Characters